Two Men and One Angel
by FinalBattle
Summary: A girl that can transform to and angel...........she meets men called Vincent and Cloud........is this feeling love?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Men and One Angel**

**Chapter One: The Angel**

**Disclaimer: Hope you like my new story! R&R please! To all my fans you might like this story! Enjoy!**

"Honey I want you to go to earth and see what you can find, and make friends dear one. Please listen," said the Father of All named Drake.

"Father, Father what are u saying! I'm an angel, and they are humans," said an angel.

"Ah but you are also a human," said Drake.

"What do you mean….I'm an angel not a human," said an angel.

"I will bring you down to earth and you will be trapped in a human baby and as this girl grows up she shall know how to transform to an angel. But she will not know about this until the human you can separate you from her you shall tell her the story," said Drake.

"Ok…..fine FATHER!" said an angel angrily.

"Be good Trinity," said Drake.

Trinity went in a portal and was transferred into a human baby.

_My daughter... my little daughter," said a new mom, named Tiffany Rose_

_"Yes, our daughter...Darling... ours...," said a new dad, Alexander Rose._

_"We shall name her... Gloria Rose," Tiffany named her baby._

…………………16 years later…………………………………..

"Mom!" said Gloria.

"What is your name?" asked Gloria.

"It's Tiffany Blooming," said Tiffany

"Thanks mom," said Gloria

"What is your name Dad?" asked Gloria.

"Alexander Rose," said Alexander.

"Thanks Dad!" said Gloria.

Gloria was writing it down her parents name to volunteer to help the library.

"Hey how about me!" said Gloria's brother.

"I already know your name! It's Kutrex Rose!" said Gloria.

"FINE! Sheez…….man!" said Kutrex.

"I don't need your name anyway!" said Gloria.

"Oh, why did I ask for your names….when you guys have to sign it," said Gloria.

"Mom…Dad can you please sign here…..I want to volunteer to help the library," asked Gloria.

"Sure," said Tiffany and Alexander.

Gloria's parents signed the paper.

"Thanks mom and dad!" said Gloria happily.

"No problem," said Alexander.

"Your welcome," said Tiffany.

Kutrex drove Gloria to the library.

Gloria asked, "Why do you have to take me!"

"Because mom and dad are busy so I have to take you," said Kutrex.

"Whatever," Gloria said.

After Kutrex drove Gloria to the library she begun to help children and teenagers find the book they wanted. She also sorted the books to its right place.

"Hey that babe is hot!" said a guy.

"Huh? Are you talking about me?" Gloria asked the guys.

"NO! The babe over there you moron!"

Gloria was red with anger.

"If it is not me just tell, but don't call me a MORON!" said Gloria.

"Ok.ok, Sheez," said the guys.

The guys went to this girl which they call "babe."

"What's so hot about her," Gloria mumbled.

Her brother went to pick her up. The girl the guys went to went to Kutrex.

"Um…Hi my name is Bridget Cortes……would you like to go on a date with me?" Bridget asked.

"Sorry…I already have a girl," said Kutrex.

"Oh…okay….bye then," said Bridget.

Kutrex drove home. They ate dinner and Gloria did her homework and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Chapter Two: School**

**Disclaimer: My second chapter! Well I made some changes on chapter two so read this one again! Enjoy!**

"Gloria wake up it's time for school…..**WAKE UP!" **said Kutrex.

"I want to sleep," mumbled Gloria.

Finally Gloria woke up and changed into her clothes. Then she went to school.

Her first Period was P.E. She ate breakfast at school and went to class.

"Good morning class," said Mr. Hunter.

"Good morning Mr. Hunter," said the class.

"Today you will be learning magic…..because the past years you have learned magic this year the magic will be **HARDER," **Mr. Hunter.

Everyone was scared.

"Angela…teach them magic," said Mr. Hunter.

"Yes sir," said Angela.

"Ok….let us learn Demi class. Imitate me ok," said Angela.

Everyone was imitating her, while Mr. Hunter was checking his e-mail….actually deleting his e-mail. Each one he read was about one of the teacher in the school asking him for a date. So, he deleted them.

"Good Gloria," said Angela.

"Ok let us learn….hmm…..let see…….oh I know Esuna………like I said copy me," said Angela.

Gloria was an excellent student. After that the other periods were Math, Science, S.S, 2 Elective, then English.

Kutrex drove Gloria home. They ate dinner and did her homework. She only had P.E. homework. The homework was to practice the magic they learned. It was strange to have homework because it was the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3: Buying the Weapon

**Chapter Three: Buying the Weapon**

**Disclaimer: Chapter Three is finally complete! R&R please! Enjoy!**

"Mom dad wake up!" said Gloria the next morning.

"What Dear," asked Tiffany.

"Let's go buy my weapon!" said Gloria.

"Why do you need a weapon?" asked Tiffany.

"For P.E.!" said Gloria excitedly.

"Okay," said Tiffany.

Gloria, Tiffany, and Alexander went to a shop with weapons.

"May I help you?" asked a lady who works at the store.

"Yes please," said Tiffany.

"Oh just to tell you my name is Claire," said Claire.

"Okay," said Alexander.

"What weapon do you need?" Claire asked.

"A wand please!" said Gloria excitedly.

"Follow me," said Claire.

They went to the section with all the wands.

"Here we are. Please take your time and pick the kind of wand you want," said Claire.

"Hmm…….," said Gloria looking at all the wands.

"I want this one please!" said Gloria.

"All right…..that will be 300 dollars please," said Claire.

"Do you except checks?" asked Tiffany.

"Of course," said Claire.

"Thanks for shopping at Weapons! Hope to see you again," said Claire.

"Yes! I have my weapon!" said Gloria happily.

They went home and Gloria looked at her weapon. The wand had a star in the middle of the circle. Gloria tried using Demi with the wand…..the magic worked.

Gloria was so happy and showed her weapon to Kutrex and he said,

"Your weapon sucks my weapon is better then yours!" said Kutrex.

"Yeah right your weapon is just that ugly sword of yours….what can that thing do!" said Gloria.

"It can slice you in half!" said Kutrex.

"So!" said Gloria.

Kutrex kept on complaining which weapon was better…..this seems like it will never end. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4: What!

**Chapter Four: What!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF……but I do own Gloria, Tiffany, Alexander etcetera, etcetera.**

The next morning Gloria went to school. She went to every period…………P.E. was her last one. That day they changed there rotation. They started from the last period to first. As Gloria went to her P.E. class she noticed a guy she didn't meet before. She went to her seat.

"Good Morning class," said Mr. Hunter.

"Good Morning," said the class.

"We have a new student…..he is only here for P.E. for today……….don't ask me why he came to last period instead of the first. May you come up……………Cloud," said Mr. Hunter.

"Hi my name is Cloud Strife………I'm age 16……..and I love to battle monsters and people who are hard to defeat," said Cloud.

"Cloud you will be sitting next to Gloria," said Mr. Hunter.

While Cloud was coming to his seat Gloria was thinking in her head:

"What! I'm going to be next to him from now on…………………I hope he isn't annoying though………………he probably isn't…..I hope so."

After P.E. girls began to come all over Cloud.

"Girls, please I got to go home," said Cloud.

Still the girls were still asking for his autograph.

While the girls were asking him for his autograph Gloria……..was thinking in her head again:

"What is so great about him……………..to them he is cute…………..to me…….well………he is a little bit cute I guess. But I'm not so crazy to want his autograph…………sighs girls these days are crazy for cute boys."

Finally the girls left Cloud. Cloud sighed and said,

"Great now I'm gonna be late for dinner……mother is sure going to be angry at me."

Kutrex came with his car. He heard what Cloud said and asked Cloud,

"Would you like to have a ride with us?"

Cloud replied,

"No it's unnecessary……..you don't have time for my place."

"Come on………………..stop being so nice and hop on in," said Kutrex.

"………………..Okay ...thanks! I owe you one!" said Cloud.

"It's okay……………it's for free," said Kutrex.

Gloria said to Kutrex,

"What! Why did you do that Kutrex!" said Gloria furiously.

"Oh, Hi Gloria" said Cloud.

"I see you know each other…………..are you guys in the same class?" asked Kutrex.

"Yes we are………….in fact we sit right next to each other," said Cloud.

"I see…………..why didn't you tell me about him Gloria!" asked Kutrex furiously.

"……………..He is new okay……………..he just came here today," said Gloria.

"Oh, I see…….well enough of that and let's leave this place," said Kutrex.

They asked where Cloud lives…………when he answered Gloria was shocked. Her heart beat started to pump fast.

"Oh my gosh……………….he lives right next to us," said Gloria loudly.

"Really? I didn't know," said Cloud.

"That's even better we could go home faster now," said Kutrex.

They finally reached their house……….Gloria still in shocked moved very slowly. Then Cloud said,

"What a surprise Gloria…………..well anyway bye!"

"B-b-b-b-bye," Gloria finally said it.

Gloria finished her homework and rested in her bed, but still in shocked about Cloud.


End file.
